Growth in the use of smart phones and tablets has led to an increasing demand for wireless networking techniques that can provide high data rates, such as in indoor environments. Applications operating on mobile or portable devices can benefit from the availability of wireless networking data rates in the range of Gigabits per second per device, or beyond. Among the technologies competing for providing such high-speed wireless communication, optical wireless communication is a contender for the next generation in indoor interconnection and networking Such optical wireless communication can coexist with existing non-optical networks such as radio-based local area, wide area, and cellular networks. However, use of existing encoding and modulation techniques such as Optical Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) can be problematic for free-space optical communication, particularly when using optical sources such as light emitting diodes that exhibit a non-linear intensity as a function of operating current. Similarly, simple pulse position modulation (PPM) can be inefficient from a spectrum consumption perspective, and can cause a perceptible flicker. Such flicker is generally undesirable and can even cause deleterious health effects in certain individuals.